


Warmth

by Mocheeeey279



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, I just want Jisung to get cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Minho will give it to him, and kithes, do you think jisung gets gn kithes, he deserves kithes, i wish he does, inspired by SKZ's 3rd win, stream back door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocheeeey279/pseuds/Mocheeeey279
Summary: As expected, Minho groaned and turned to Jisung who had his head on Minho's right arm, "Mmnngh.. Baby?" A content sigh left Jisung's lips as he snuggled up closer to Minho. "Yes, hyungie, it's me." Minho grunted and turned to Jisung to pull the younger male closer to him, tucking his head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around Jisung.Alone and cuddleless for the night, Jisung goes to seek out the warmth of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, mentioned Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood one night and decided to write this in an hour to vent.  
> Definitely one of my favourite ones to write! Inspired by SKZ's 3rd win today and the fact that i want jisung to get many cuddles and kithes uwu

Excitement still thrummed in his veins, unable to sit still as he still felt the jolt of joy from their 3rd win earlier today. 

They won.

Today.

They had their 3rd win. _Today_.

_Holy shit._

Han Jisung tossed and turned in his bed, he was still riding the unfiltered joy that flooded his senses. They had _won_. He had seen how hard STAYs worked to get them this win, if anything, Jisung was grateful for their loyal and loving fans.

But now, he was left in a dilemma. He couldn't sleep. They had another schedule tomorrow and not being able to sleep would prove to hurt him later tomorrow. No matter how hard he try, his brain would _just not shut down._ A part of him was still reeling from their win, another was missing something.

Ah. 

His cuddle buddy wasn't there. 

There was an incident earlier in the week where his poor, _poor, innocent_ _baby_ Ggul ggul had been stained from an unfortunate encounter with an ice americano.

That had been an interesting conversation. 

_"My baby!"_

_"Jisung, it's a plush."_

_"My babyyyyy...!!"_

Aaaah—Now he can't sleep _and_ he's cuddleless. This is a hate crime. The world hates him. 

Now, hug-deprived and lonely, Jisung sighed. He really needed to hug something or else he'll never be able to sleep. 

Sure he's done all-nighters before but he'd like a semblance of sleep for tomorrow.

This is where he gave himself a decisive nod before carefully getting up from his bed, so that he doesn't accidentally wake the baby bread who's off in dreamland. _Damn you, baby bread._

As quiet as he could, he walked through the hallways of their very cozy dorm until he stood in front of his destination. 

Jisung didn't think twice and pushed the door open, slowly, just to see if anyone's sleeping. 

Unsurprisingly, Hyunjin and Seungmin were both fast asleep but his destination was a little further in the room. Jisung entered the threshold and closed the door behind him. He tip toed over to Minho's bunk bed.

Jisung tugged the curtains back slightly, only to be greeted with the older male sleeping peacefully. Jisung shrugged, knowing that Minho was used to his uninvited presence in his bed. 

He lifted the covers that... covered Minho, obviously, and snuggled up right next to the dancer.

As expected, Minho groaned and turned to Jisung who had his head on Minho's right arm, "Mmnngh.. Baby?" A content sigh left Jisung's lips as he snuggled up closer to Minho. "Yes, hyungie, it's me." Minho grunted and turned to Jisung to pull the younger male closer to him, tucking his head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around Jisung.

"Still no Ggul Ggul?" Minho smiled as he felt Jisung's pout on his skin, "They're still wet and Chan-hyung said to let them fully dry."

Minho's soft laughter filled his sense as Jisung relaxed and snuggle further into Minho's embrace. "Don't want you to catch a cold from your baby, honey."

Jisung almost preened from the pet name.

"Would never catch a cold from you, hyungie."

"Sap."

"Your wish came true, sunshine." Jisung hummed, nodding slightly. His wish did come true. It was only coincidental that they won on their 914th day as Stray Kids. A parallel to his birthday, 9/14. 

Maybe the universe did have them in its' favour.

Minho leaned back just slightly, still holding Jisung tightly in his arms, planting a kiss on the eldest September boy's forehead. "Sleep, starlight. I'm right here."

At that moment, all of the day's excitement and stress melted away from his bones, allowing him to fully relax into Minho's warm and cozy embrace. 

A soft, almost kitten like, yawn left his lips as snuggled under Minho's chin. Minho, instead, cooed at him, rubbing his back and nuzzling the crown of his head, "You did great today, baby. I'm so proud of you. My baby, my sunshine." Minho couldn't see it but Jisung fell into slumber with a smile on his lips, more than content to stay in this warm embrace forever. 

* * *

The next morning, almost everyone else in the house huddled beside Minho's bed, staring down at the pair. 

"That's pretty gay."

"You're dating Felix, Changbin-hyung??"

"I said what I said." 

"Shh! You're gonna wake them up."

"That's kinda the point?"

"Not until I get blackmail material, it's not—" 

"The fuck are you guys doing?" Minho grumbled, peering up at his teammates who crowded his bed. His pulled Jisung into a tighter embrace when the younger male whined at the movement and noise. "Fuck off, you'll wake up the baby."

"I'm already awake." Jeongin deadpanned from his stand as he took multiple photos of the couple in the bed.

"You're the devil's spawn, not my baby."

"Boo, you bitch."

"Yang Jeongin!"

Chan's scolding voice rang from the kitchen. "Watch your mouth!"

...

"Boo, you bitch, hyung."

"That's not what I meant!" 

Minho ignored Chan scolding the maknae, turning his attention to the squirrel in his arms who had apparently woken up.

"Hyungie...?"

"Yeah, baby. Time to get up." Jisung whined and tugged him back to bed. "Nooooo..." 

Minho snickered, leaning back to cup Jisung's cheeks. "Time to get up, pretty." He placed a kiss on Jisung's forehead.

"My baby."

His cheeks.

"My bright starlight."

His nose.

"My talented, Hannie." 

Minho smiled down at Jisung's flushed cheeks, leaning in to give him a proper kiss on his lips.

He could feel Jisung's smile through their kiss. Gosh, he loves this boy. 

"You two better be up and about! We're going to be late!" That moment died soon enough.

The kiss broke. Minho groaned and snuggled his head into Jisung's chest. "Can we elope now and leave Chan with the kids?"

Jisung giggled, running his hand through the messy mop of hair ontop of Minho's head. "Can't. I'm one of the kids, too." "...Boo, you bitch." "Hyung!"

Minho cackled and grabbed Jisung's small waist ( _He's aware of the jaist, okay? He willing to admit that he stalks the internet to look at his boyfriend's pretty waist okay)_. "Let's get married, Hannie~" Jisung's red cheeks was such a sight to see in the morning. Sue him, he's in love.

"Ask me again in another year, hyungie." Was Jisung's only response before he shook Minho's hands off of him and ran to the bathroom.

.

.

.

What?

"What? W-Wait hold on! Come back here, Han Jisung!"

What warmth, in this cozy home of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!! Please let me know what you think about it! If you wanna scream abt minsung, jeongchan, changlix or seungjin to me, hit me up on twitter at @snsyafiqah279!  
> Thank you for reading this and remember to stream Back Door! Let's get SKZ more wins!


End file.
